residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Premonition
This is HUNK's first operation and it takes place in the Mansion on May 29th HUNK's past HUNK (the Sergeant or Carl McHullin) started out as a private citizen in Raccoon City until he landed a job at the Umbrella Research Station in the outskirts of the city, he had to go against three bullies (Elite USS operatives) and after killing two and the third ran to tell his superiors to get him fired, he was forced to join the USS or else be pressed with murder charges. HUNK donned his nickname and went to Rockfort island to begin his training (not included) HUNK's first Op HUNK gets briefed on the chopper by their intelligance analyst who tells them that their job is to secure the labortories and turn the power back on in the mansion, for the complex has sent out any reports or broadcasts since early May. HUNK and his team enter the mansion through the front doors and make their way down to the power room after fighting off a couple zombies (they weren't informed on the T-Virus research) and were about to enter the hallway outside the power room when they found it locked. HUNK had to remove his MP5 and had to crawl through the ventilation shaft and into one of the research stations. Exiting the hallway with his VP70 out he unlocked the door and opened it to the dead body of one of his teammates. HUNK sees to the wounds and learns that the rest of the team fled after fighting a monster, created by the corporation. HUNK moves into the power room and finds a man running into the mesh screen right before the final door. The man screamed and shot something behind him with a compact pistol. Blood splattered everywhere as a Chimera ran towards him on the walls and ceiling. After a couple shots the Chimera dies. HUNK takes the compact pistol and put it in his waist. After turning on the power HUNK moved to the surface and made it to the study room and talked to a survivor holding up there. After a couple minutes HUNK heads towards the attic and gets stopped and disarmed by the team captain. The captain moved HUNK closer to the other side of the attic when HUNK takes the compact pistol and shoots the captain in the kneecap. The captain falls and HUNK takes the VP70 back and leaves him to die who was then bitten by Yawn and started to mutate. HUNK made it to the catwalk above the dining room and found the marksman of the team, he and the marksman moved to the terrace outside the dining room through one of the windows when they saw a Tyrant (T-267) stalking them, the tyrant was a purple color because of the posion from Yawn. The marksman shot the Tyrants heart but the regenative powers stopped him from being incapacitated. The marksman gets killed by the Tyrant which then flees. HUNK searches the dying man and he gives HUNK his MP5 back and dies. Category:Fan Fiction